1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ultrasound backing element, a transducer including the ultrasound backing element, and an ultrasound probe.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, ultrasonic diagnosis apparatuses irradiate ultrasonic waves to a subject such as a living body of a human being or an animal, detect an echo signal reflected in the living body to display a tomogram of an organ in the living body, and provide information that is necessary to diagnose the subject.
Here, the ultrasonic diagnosis apparatus includes an ultrasound probe for transmitting the ultrasonic wave into the subject and for receiving the echo signal from the subject.
In addition, the ultrasound probe includes a transducer that is mounted therein for converting an ultrasonic signal into an electric signal and vice versa. In general, the transducer includes a collection of a plurality of ultrasonic oscillators.
Therefore, the ultrasonic diagnosis apparatus having the above structure irradiates the ultrasonic wave to the subject and converts a reflected ultrasonic signal to an electric signal. Then, the ultrasonic diagnosis apparatus transmits the converted electric signal to an image processing apparatus and generates an image by using a signal transmitted from the image processing apparatus.
The ultrasonic diagnosis apparatus using the ultrasound probe is used in medical fields for detecting foreign substances in a living body, measuring a degree of injury, observing tumors, and observing fetuses, through the above described processes.
The conventional ultrasound probe includes a backing unit that is close to a piezoelectric element so that the backing unit absorbs noise wavelengths generated from the piezoelectric element to prevent the noise from transferring to the piezoelectric element. However, it is difficult to eliminate the noise wavelength completely. Therefore, technologies for addressing the above problem are necessary.